Generally, the umbilical cord is a thin, long, strip-shaped connection between the navel of a fetus and the placenta of a mother, and is a lifeline used to feed oxygen and nutrients required for the fetal growth of a fetus.
The umbilical cord is also referred to as the funiculus umbilicalis in medical terminology. The surface of the umbilical cord is covered with a smooth membrane, two umbilical arteries and one umbilical vein are present inside the umbilical cord, and the umbilical cord is protected by a gelatiginous tissue. Since the umbilical vein grows fast and thus has a long length, the vein is wound around the umbilical arteries and thus has a serpentine shape.
The umbilical cord naturally falls off a baby's navel after a predetermine period has elapsed since the birth of the baby. Meanwhile, the umbilical cord has a special meaning in that it is a lifeline which has connected a mother and a baby for 10 months.
Furthermore, from the past, it has been said that the umbilical cord is a token of luck and fortune comes when the umbilical cord is possessed. In some homes, the umbilical cord was kept deep in a wardrobe. When a person experienced a difficult situation, he or she carried the umbilical cord as a charm.
As described above, as a conventional technology for the storage of the umbilical cord, patent document 1 discloses a seal capable of storing the umbilical cord, the seal including: a cylindrical seal body part configured such that a hole is formed through a side surface thereof and a longitudinal section surface is open; a transparent resin part configured to be inserted into the seal body part and to store the umbilical cord; and an engraving member configured such that a name is engraved on one longitudinal section surface thereof and another longitudinal section surface is inserted into the open longitudinal section surface of the seal body part; wherein the umbilical cord stored in the resin part can be viewed through the hole of the side surface of the seal body part.
Furthermore, patent document 2 discloses a storage container, in which the surface of the lid of a star-shaped appearance is decorated with a simplified Chinese zodiac animal and Chinese character regarding a corresponding year, an inside is partitioned into six compartments, an inner lid made of transparent material is provided to protect and observe the umbilical cord, etc. stored in the inner compartments, the grip of the inner lid is formed using the same star pattern and material as the inner lid and attached to the upper end of the lid, and a Sharon pattern is engraved on the bottom of the inner lid.
Furthermore, patent document 3 discloses an umbilical cord storage album including: a cover configured to include a first cover, a second cover, and a connection cover connecting the first cover and the second cover; an umbilical cord storage part attached to the inner surface of the first cover of the cover, and configured such that a first accommodation portion, a second accommodation portion and a third accommodation portion are formed therein in the form of depressions; a first accommodation container configured to be accommodated in the first accommodation portion of the umbilical cord storage part; a second accommodation container configured to be accommodated in the second accommodation portion; a record storage part attached to the inner surface of the second cover of the cover, and provided with a binder on the inside thereof; an inner album page coupled to the binder provided on the inside of the record storage part, and configured to store a sonogram of a baby; and an inner diary page coupled to the binder provided on the inside of the record storage part, and configured to record the growth of the baby or a feeling when the baby is a fetus.
However, the above-described conventional technologies are used for the purpose of seals unrelated to the umbilical cord or the purpose of simple storage of the umbilical cord, and are not configured such that the face of a baby is embodied in a three-dimensional shape. The above-described conventional technologies are not identified with a baby, and are thus problematic in that an affinity with the technologies is poor and the value of the technologies as a baby's birth souvenir is low.